borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can Pearlescents spawn below Level 48?
I've never seen a Pearlescent weapon or shield that's less than a level 48. I've checked the talk pages for all the Pearlescents, and none of them has an item card showing less than Level 48. So, are they possible? Has anybody ever found one? Outbackyak 13:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I have a level 48 Avenger that Uberorb gave me. But that's 48 not lower. 13:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I've got 2 Level 48 Pearls, an Intense Avenger and a Cobalt Tsunami thumper, so I know they can spawn at 48, but I was wondering - if they can't spawn below Level 48, does this mean that you won't find any Pearlescents in PT 1 of the DLC3, when all the weapons spawn at below level 48? Has anyone found a Pearlescent in PT 1? Outbackyak 13:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I've started to farm Craw in PT1 to try and answer that question. Thing is, all the weapons are level 60-61 anyway 14:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Farm badasses and Armory? 14:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: @Gnarly: Farm Craw in PT1? You must have the patience of a saint! It takes forever just to take out his front spots, and then I always make some mistake while doing the "phasewalk between pillars" thing for his back spot, and end up dying horribly. I've yet to kill him in PT1. Unless you are going back into PT1 with a levelled up character that's already completed PT2? :: @Nagy: I've farmed the Armory pretty intensively in PT1 and never yet had a Pearlescent, and while I know that Badasses'' can'' drop them I've never had one drop from one in either playthrough (just bad luck I guess). Outbackyak 15:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol I'm level 61. On a good day I can do it in about 15-20 clips on my Masher. 6 shot, 199x7 dam :: Or I use my 371x1 shotgun with ~70-80 acc. Takes about 2 shots per limb. 15:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh and, I've never bothered the Armory on PT1. :: You can just go to that wall of 9 holographic barriers, but I suppose those are ≥48. :: 15:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::The only way I can imagine this happening is if you could get into the armory at below level 48. And even then, there's no guarantee that you'll even stay below level 48 long enough to see it happen. Maybe start a new game and get into the armory, and see what level the guns in the chests are. NOhara24 16:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: If you enter the Armory in PT1 the weapons range from about level 29 up to about level 37, but they increase as you level up - I'm not sure how high they can end up, or whether there is a cap at some point; I know they can go as high as 42, but they might go higher. Outbackyak 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Well if that's the case...I don't see why not. I don't know why you would want a Pearl gun with such a low level, but like I said, I don't see why it couldn't happen. I do believe Pearls cannot spawn before level 48, as weapon level requirements are one of those things that determine a weapons rarity (IIRC). Take for example the "MOD Ironclad" class mod I have. It's got the Pearlescent "Ironclad" title, but due to the Prefix, the weapon rarity is Orange. I haven't quite tested this yet but I believe if you were to make a Pearlescent "Legitimate" weapon, such as the Bessie, but lower it's level to like, level 2 in Willowtree, it wouldn't be Pearlescent. AtlasSoldier 20:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ironclad MOD? Did i missed something? Do we REALLY talk about legit stuff here? Enlighten me. Sinael 22:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Anyway. AFAIK item HAS to be of highest grade to be pearlescent (grade being the first determined attribute of a gun), so legit level range is 48-61. Sinael 22:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah yeah, I know, "MOD Ironclad" class mod. It's not legit, but it helps me prove a point. Rarity color of a weapon is determined by many things, level being one, prefix and title can also affect the rarity color. Obviously, with my modded class mod, it has a Pearlescent title, but because the "MOD" title acts as a prefix, and is normally not a rare thing, it lowers the overall rarity from pearlescent to Orange. I think the page here on the Wiki that has Rarity Colors can explain the system better than I can :P AtlasSoldier 22:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I cant see how rarity and color of a self-made item correlate with the topic (Which is a probability of finding Pearlescent stuff below 48 lvl). Its not about color - its abot BDL spawn mechanics :DSinael 22:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I guess I have to explain it to you, and anyone else here who can't understand what I'm pointing out. *The higher a weapons level, the higher rarity color it gets (to a certain point). *Pearlescent weapons have been found around levels 48 - 61. So let's do some math. If you were to find a level 1 Bessie, do you think it would be Pearlescent? Obviously not. The level is too low, which affects the guns rarity. Do you understand now? AtlasSoldier 22:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) quoteThe higher a weapons level, the higher rarity color it gets (to a certain point)./quote - False. Rarity and Grade(level) are completely independent item attributes. Which means that Pearlescent weapon will be pearlescent on any level, as well as orange weapons will have the same tint of orange as it would had on higher levels. Since all your suggestions are based on that false statement everything else you say is highly doubtful to be considered true by me. Also Jakobs grade 0 is level 6, so there is no way there can be ANYTHING by jakobs with level requirements below 6. Sinael 07:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, quick edit. Upon doing a quick test on GearCalc (which I don't use and/or trust as it's given me false results on weapon cards numerous times), it seems that Pearlescent weapons keep their Pearlescent rarity even at level 1. For some reason, I remember using the level slider on a basic weapon and having it's rarity color change. So I guess I was wrong about this. Regardless, lose the god damn attitude. Your "holier than though" attitude isn't needed in a civil discussion. It's also obvious you're abit noobish at Wiki-editing, as you tried using BBCode on Wikia >.> (quote and /quote does absolutely nothing here). Have a nice day ;) AtlasSoldier 08:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::quote/quote Was intended as it is. And i dont have any attitude. Also, i have butter cookies :3 Sinael 09:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC)